The present invention generally relates to devices containing information about a user and, more specifically, to an identification device having an integrated circuit.
Identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities are being utilized in greater numbers for access control systems, the tracking of personal data, points of sale, and many other applications. The identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities typically consist of a multi-layer structure having one or more plastic layers surrounding integrated circuits that store data. The data is transferred to and from the identification cards either through electrical contacts or radio frequency (RF) transmission. For RF transmission, contactless versions of the identification cards include an antenna for transmitting the data to and from the integrated circuits. The identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities typically contain information about a user or an object to which they are attached. For example, in access control systems the identification card having integrated circuit capabilities may contain a user""s name, employee number, and other employee specific information to allow the employee access to various locations within an employer""s facilities. Within hospitals, such identification cards may contain patient specific data such as age, medical condition, allergies to medication, and other data utilized in treating and billing patients.
Several problems exist, however, in that many existing identification cards do not have integrated circuit capabilities. To supply new identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities to all users would be both costly and time consuming. Further, not all users may need identification cards with integrated circuit capabilities for long periods of time. It is therefore desirable to develop an identification device having integrated circuit capabilities that may be retrofit to an existing identification card. It is further desirable to develop a device that may be used as an ID or a tracking tag that may be retrofit to work in a wide variety of applications.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing an identification device having a first outer layer formed of a substrate and a second outer layer formed of a substrate having an antenna printed on an inner surface utilizing conductive ink, and an integrated circuit electrically connected to the antenna on the inner surface. A protective layer is secured to the first outer layer by a lamination process and an adhesive backing is secured to an outer surface of the second outer layer.